Le voyage de trois filles ordinaires
by MeiNeko-chan
Summary: En feuilletant les fictions françaises sur Gintama, j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait peu sur des personnages OC ,alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fiction. Bon et bien...Lisez pour en savoir plus ! J'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Une personne qui vous appelle cinq fois en une semaine ne peut être que gentille !

Il était une fois dans une petite ville d'un pays lointain, un collège. Rien de plus normal me direz-vous, mais c'est à partir de là que commencera notre grande épopée. En effet dans ce collège, trois filles tout à fait normales y suivaient des cours. Leurs noms était Yuki, Lisa et Mei et était toutes en 4·.Yuki avait de blonds et lisses cheveux long et des yeux verts tandis que Lisa avait des long cheveux bruns frisées et des yeux marrons, elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même classe. L'autre fille, Mei, avait de long cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons foncées, elle était dans une autre classe que celle de Yuki et Lisa. Des filles quoi de plus banals. Ces filles avaient deux points en commun : elles adoraient les mangas et jouer au badminton. Le mercredi après-midi elle se retrouvait pour jouer à ce sport de raquette dans le club de leur collège, même si elles y allaient plus pour discuter que pour jouer. En effet, elles devaient être les collégiennes les plus paresseuses qui existent sur terre. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Pour en revenir à l'histoire principale, tout commence le mercredi 13 février de cette année-là. Il était midi et nos chères héroïnes déjeunait sur un banc comme à leur habitude:

« -Mei, tu me files des chips ? Demanda Lisa sans aucune gêne.

-Eh! Non! T'as presque mange tout le paquet à toi toutes seule ! S'offusqua la dites Mei.

-C'est vrai !s'écria Yuki, qui en avait mangé quatre fois plus que Lisa et Mei réunit en passant.

- Oh toi, tu es mal placée pour parler ! Crièrent les deux autres en cœur.

-Oh c'est bon, il est à tout le monde le paquet d'abord ! Demanda Yuki.

- Mais il est à moi ! Répondit Mei.

-Non je pense que Yuki à raison, le paquet appartient à tout le monde, après tout nous sommes tous des habitants de la terre, non ? Expliqua Lisa.

- De quel côté tu es, toi ? demanda Mei.

-De celui qui me rapporte le plus voyons !

-J'aurais dû m'en douté, Dit Mei, un peu vexé par l'attitude de son amie.

- Bon, je ne veux pas vous dérangez mais il est l'heure d'y aller, il est 13h30 ! Répondit la fille la plus normale de toutes, Yuki. Bougez-vous ou je pars sans vous ! »

Après que Mei et Yuki se soit enfin levée parce qu'il faut avouer que ce sont de grosse feignasses, elles se dirigèrent vers le terrain de sport. Arrivées au terrain de sport, elles remarquèrent qu'elle était les seules présente nt sur le terrain. Yuki décida alors de regarder sur le tableau d'affichage :

« -Pour des raisons techniques, toutes les activités sont annulées, Lis Yuki, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Quoi ?!s'écria Lisa. Mais pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenues ?!

-Parce qu'aucune de nous n'a voulue se renseigner ! Répondit Mei. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Moi je vais rentrer chez moi et regarder Gintama !

-Bonne idée Lisa je crois que vais faire pareil ! Et toi Mei ?

- Ben je vais surement faire la même chose ou lire des fics Yaoi sur Gintama ! Bon je me dépêche, il faut que j'aille prendre le bus moi ! A demain !

-Ok a demain !crièrent les deux autres en cœur. »

Au domicile de Mei :

Mei était tranquillement en train de lire une fiction yaoi sur son couple préféré : le Okita x Shinpachi. Eh oui, depuis que cette jeune fille avait lu une fiction sur ce couple elle s'en était prise d'affection. Le moment qu'elle attendait (la scène déconseillée aux âmes sensibles) arrivait quand soudain :

*DRING*

-Tchh, foutue telephone… Allo?

-Bonjour! Avez-vous un rêve?

-Pas encore vous ! Ça fait la cinquième fois en une semaine que vous m'appelé !

-Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondue alors je vais le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : Avez-vous un rêve en particulier que vous voulez réaliser ?

-Excusez-moi mais je suis occupée, pour le moment ! Allez emmerder d'autre personne s'il vous plait !

-Mais vous avez bien un rêve, non ?

-Oui et c'est que vous arrêtiez de me faire chier!

-Que de vilains mots !

-Si vous le dites ! Bon, si je vous dis mon rêve vous aller raccrocher ?

-Mieux je vais le réaliser !

- Mais oui c'est ça !

-Je suis très sérieux !

-Oui oui …. Bon mon rêve c'est de vivre dans le monde de Gintama !

-Toute seule ou accompagné ?

-C'est quoi cette question débile ?!

-Répondez juste à la question, merde !

-Ok ok pas la peine de s'énerver ! Je voudrais bien y aller avec mes amies Lisa et Yuki !

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

-Mais oui ! Comme si demain j'allais me réveiller dans le monde de Gintama !

-Ne partez pas dans des conclusions aussi hâtives, jeune fille… Bon eh bien au revoir !

-Enfin ! Cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher son téléphone. »

_Comme si il pouvait faire une chose pareille_ ….pensa Mei avant de retourner à la lecture de sa fiction.

A suivre : _Mais qu'est-ce que je __fous dans Gintama, moi ? _

Ben voilà le pire prologue de la terre vient d'être écris ! Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes d'orthographes !Lâchez un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait. Le prochain chapitre portera sur l'arrivée de Lisa dans Gintama, notamment dans une benne à ordure du monde de Gintama…


	2. Chapitre 1

P.O.V Lisa

Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus devant mon ordinateur ? Je ne comprends rien ! Il y a deux minutes j'étais dans ma chambre avec mon bol de ramen et maintenant je suis dans … une benne ! C'est horrible ! J'ai plein de saletés sur les mains… Mes mains ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Je… Faut que je sorte de la tout de suite ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est sale ici ! En même temps je suis conne c'est une poubelle. Hop là, je suis enfin sur la terre ferme ! Bon il faut que j'aille examiner cet endroit de plus près. Le sol est vraiment bizarre ici…ah voilà, enfin sortir de cette vieille allé puante. Ah ben , le soleil tape fort tout d'un coup je sais pas comment les gens font en été … Les gens ! Ils sont tous …en kimono ! Mais attends … ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Pourquoi on dirait qu'ils sont tous sortis d'un manga ?!

« AAH ! M'écriais-je, C'est quoi ce délire. Je suis ou là ?! »

Fin P.O.V Lisa.

A ces mots tous les gens dévisagèrent Lisa. Enervé elle dit

« Quoi ?! Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille crier dans la rue parce qu'elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve ? Je me sens comme une Madao , j'ai froid, j'ai faim et je crois que j'ai une peau de bananes dans le pantalon et … attends je rêve ou tu te fout de ma gueule toi ?! Dit-elle en pointant un gosse du doigt, qui bien sur ce mit à courir. »

De nouveaux les passants, les passants la dévisagèrent mais une pointe de peur et d'affolements pouvait se lire dans leur visage.

« Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on vous disait ça ! »

Elle soupira avant de dire a un passant choisis aux hasards :

« -Toi là !

-Moi ? Demanda-t-il apeuré.

-Non, derrière toi, Dit-elle calmement.

-Le mur ?!

-Non ! Bien sûr que c'est toi, du con !

-Ah non vous devez faire erreur mon nom à moi, c'est Nicolas.

-Pff… T'es pas une lumière… Bon on est où la ?!

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est une blague ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter là ? Je ressemble à un clown c'est ca ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question… Cela vaut mieux pour moi.

-Quoi ?! Tu insinue que je suis moche ?!

-Mais non, je….vous…mais voilà quoi, personnellement je…

-Bon laissez tomber vous me faites pitié, le coupa-t-elle, Je vais vous le demander une dernière fois : Ou je suis ?

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

-Non je sais mais j'adore le demander à des inconnus ! Mais bien sûr que je ne sais pas ! cria-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Pas la peine d'être méchante, bon nous sommes à Edo au quartier Kabuki.

-Hein, mais…Mais… Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Ah! Dit-elle en le secouant dans tous les sens.

-Ah ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Police !, hurla le dénommé Nicolas. »

A ces mots, un magnifique jeune homme en uniforme noir arriva. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets verts. Il intervint auprès de la jeune furie.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Madame lâchez cet homme tout de suite, il va vous vomir dessus ! »

Notre chère paumée ne mis pas longtemps avant de le reconnaitre.

« - Hijikata-kun ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-On se connait ? demanda le dit Hijikata, légèrement agacé.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Euh vous allez bien ? Bon moi je n'ai pas toute la journée, je m'en vais !

-Non attendez !

-Quoi ?

-Vous … vous…

-Je ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Vous… vous pouvez, Bégaya-t-elle.

-Je peux ? dit-il , de nouveau en se penchant un peu plus.

-M'emmener quelque part !

-Où ? Dans un cours de confiance en soi ?

-Euh non, je voulais que vous me rameniez chez moi !

-Et où se trouve votre maison ? Questionna-t-il perplexe.

-J'habite chez les Yorozura ! Mentit-t-elle.

- Euh non je ne crois pas !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ils sont peut-être pauvre mais ils ne s'abaisseraient jamais à te prendre ! Expliqua le beau brun.

-Comment il t'a cassé ! C'était méchant ! Dit Nicolas, qui s'était réveillé.

-Toi ta gueule ! Et puis casse-toi !

-Oui m'dam, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

-Bon qu'est qu'on disait... Ah oui ! Espèce de connard ! Comment je vais faire pour y aller maintenant ?!

-Et je ne suis pas taxi ! Et de toute façon, vous devriez vous occuper de choses plus importantes !

-Comme ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

-Comme le fait qu'insulter un policier est un crime, l'informa-t-il , Allez, tournez-vous et les mains derrière la tête !

-Mais… je voulais juste…enfin… je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect…. Bégaya -t-elle en exécutant les ordres de l'accro à la mayonnaise.

-Mais vous l'avez fait, et maintenant vous êtes dans la merde ! »

Après avoir passé les menottes à Lisa, il l'installa dans sa voiture de fonction avant de partir vers le poste de police du Shinsengumi.

*Ellipse de deux ou trois heures parce que je n'ai pas envie de tout raconter *

Durant l'interrogatoire :

« -Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vivez dans un monde parallèle au notre où les Amantos n'ont pas envahi la terre ? Résuma le fan de Badminton, Yamazaki.

-Oui, c'est à peu près cela, répliqua calmement notre chère héroïne d'un chapitre.

- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est impossible ?! s'écria le policier à bout de nerfs.

-Mais si je vous jure, dit-elle en tapants sur la table, Crois-moi Yamazaki !

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je sais tout de toi ! Dit-elle en rigolant comme une dingue

-Hein ? Mais c'est impossible ! dit-il désemparé.

- Mais alors comment je connais ton nom a ton avis ?

-Surement parce qu'il l'a dit en arrivant, Répondit un jeune homme brun aux yeux rouges, vous l'aurez compris, c'était Sougo.

-Mais je vous jure que je sais tout de vous !

-Mais oui ! Bon en attendant, vous êtes libre !

-Hein ?

-On a payé votre caution, expliqua le roi des sadiques.

-Qui ?

-Moi ? Dit un inconnu à la permanente argentée. »

Il lui fallut moins de temps que tout à l'heure pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

«- Gin..toki ?!

-C'est mon nom, répondit-il calmement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien Oogushi-kun…Commença-t-il.

-C'est Toshiro, merde ! Cria une personne au loin.(On a tous deviner qui c'était)

-Bon je disais, Oogushi-kun m'a appelé pour me dire que tu prétendais vouloir me rencontrer alors je suis venues pour te rencontrer !

- Vraiment ?! Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Non c'est Patsuan qui m'a dit que je devais le faire parce que c'était la première personne qui nous admirait au point de vouloir nous rejoindre. Moi je voulais te laisser crevés ! »

A ces mots, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer bruyamment et Gintoki réussi à la faire taire en lui promettant de lui faire visiter le quartier Kabuki.

Fin ?

**Désolé de mon absence très longue ! Mais j'étais un peu occupé avec les cours ^^'. Le voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas et j'ai envie d'aller me cacher dans un puits. Le prochain Chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines aux plus tard et portera sur notre chère Yuki. Bon ben Tchous ~**


End file.
